


Just add water

by LipsOfFrost



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, TobiDei Week, modern au but it's also a vague setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LipsOfFrost/pseuds/LipsOfFrost
Summary: Deidara's stuck walking home in the rain. Soaked to the bone and drenched with rage, he nearly missed the dark figure standing alone next to the river.For the TobiDei Week Prompt Day 1 - Under the Rain.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Just add water

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I want to say is that I love everyone in the TobiDei community. Thanks for hosting, participating in, and enjoying TobiDei Week everybody. You guys are the very best. This is my late, hastily scrambled together one-shot for the first prompt: under the rain. 
> 
> Also, potentially mild OOC-ness because they aren't murdering ninja warriors in this fic. &&& I was going for the aesthetic and less for plot fyi

Deidara heard the clap of thunder an instant before the rain began to pour down in a relentless rush. Rain in Japan wasn't unusual, but he usually had a warning before the skies went from blue to grey or dry to the bottom of the Mariana Trench.

Uncaring if it got wet in the process, Deidara pulled out his phone to check the time. A deep rumble shook the ground, and Deidara looked up just in time to see his bus drive by.

"No, wait! Come back, hm!" he shouted.

The driver knew Deidara too; he was a regular. The bastard just left without him!

So much for catching the bus. He bit back a curse; the next one wasn't coming for another hour.

Deidara had left the city because he couldn't build a name for himself. Artists in cities like Tokyo or Osaka had restrictions, limits, deadlines. They worked _for_ people. Deidara had enough of that.

But just like Deidara could make his own routine out here, buses followed their own schedule too.

There were no cars were around. The road was empty, thank god. He could walk on it without getting bathed by the mini-lakes along the curbs. Not that it'd make a difference. His socks were already mushy – he'd reached point of no return ages ago.

Deidara hadn't even brought an umbrella. Angrily wiping his hair out of his face, he adjusted the bag over his shoulders and started the long journey home. At least he hadn't brought any delicate supplies with him.

Nature surrounded him, a refreshing change from the hustle and bustle of the city, but Deidara despised the stillness. Even with the flow of water and the tremble from the breeze, there was no change, no excitement, nothing beautiful in its view. The sun rose and set, the same trees grew in the same soil for the past century, and the same paths were walked on since his arrival. One day Deidara would do something to change this.

Life in the city had been fun; it was exciting and full of life, but at the end of the day, it wasn't for him. Sometimes he missed it, his old life.

Lightning flashed and Deidara had an unwelcome chill run down his spine. He knew the odds of getting struck were slim, but he still didn't like it. He had a complicated relationship with electricity. At least he could admire their beauty from afar... All energy and power, here and gone before anyone had a chance to blink.

He was nearly home. The neighbourhood was getting familiar. A convenience store he'd popped into once in a while was open, but Deidara didn't feel like wasting anymore time. He wanted to get to his apartment, change in to dry pajamas, and spend the night working on his sculptures – even with his pruney fingers.

An ill-timed breeze had him shivering in the cold.

Soaked to the bone and drenched with rage, he nearly missed the dark figure standing alone next to the river.

The man's back was toward him, but from where he stood, Deidara could make out that he was tall and dressed in all black. He looked tense.

What the hell was the guy doing just standing there?

Instead of making a left to get home, he made a right. Deidara hopped over the railing and half-jogged down the slope to get to him.

"Hey! You okay there, man?" Deidara said when he was within hearing range. He glanced down at the umbrella left unused at the man's feet and felt his brow twitch in response, "Is your umbrella broken or something? Hm."

The stranger replied, voice deep and tone dismissive, "I'm fine."

He didn't sound fine. He sounded like he was having the worst day of his life. Deidara shrugged, "Well, whatever, man. Get somewhere warm before you catch a cold, hm."

It wasn't his business, and besides, Deidara had better things to do than comfort some brooding loner.

"...Deidara-senpai?"

Having already made his way to leave, Deidara froze.

How'd this guy know his name?!

When he turned around and saw the stranger's face, Deidara nearly had an aneurysm, "Tobi?!"

Tobi, the guy with failing grades, ate rainbows for breakfast, class-clown, was supposed to be living in Tokyo with his nutty family, Tobi?

They were in the same school a few years ago, back when Deidara had an internship with the Akatsuki company. Despite him being older, refusing, and hating his guts, Tobi had always referred to him as his senior.

They'd been partners. Maybe not quite exactly friends – Deidara didn't have those – but Tobi had been close enough. He was better company than most of his old co-workers anyways.

Up until now, Deidara had never seen the man without a hood and mask hiding his face. But there was no mistaking it; this was him. The same dark, dark eyes and thick lashes that had always peered into Deidara's soul were doing the same right now. But when before, Deidara looked into them, they'd been glassy, somewhere else. Tobi was always dreaming about sweets or whatever idiots usually did. Not right then though. Tobi's gaze was razor sharp – there was a bite to it that wasn't there before.

His mouth felt impossibly dry.

Deidara clenched his fists, eyes raking over Tobi's face. He could remember how badly he'd wanted to see him unmasked back then. He'd made bets with Kisame on what Tobi was hiding under there – looks like Kisame won. Tobi was hot.

Deidara's attention was caught by a lock of black hair. It was curled, pressing against pale skin and a strong jaw.

Unfair.

Uchiha's were too beautiful for their own good.

Deidara heard himself talking, "What are you doing here?"

He didn't know if he meant out here in the rain, or here in the middle of nowhere. Japan wasn't small, and Deidara had moved far, far away from the Akatsuki. What were the chances?

"Thinking," Tobi's soft reply broke his thoughts.

Tobi's voice was different from what he remembered. His whole vibe was.

Deidara felt like he was meeting someone else.

"Can't you think somewhere less wet?" Deidara couldn't fix old habits, adding in a jab, "You sure you're Tobi? The Tobi I knew didn't think, hm. At all."

Tobi was quiet, and the rain continued to pour over them.

"Seriously, dude. What's up? You look like death's incarnate, hm."

"I was looking for you."

Deidara laughed, "Sure, hm. Well. Here I am, hm."

"I mean it," he snapped.

Tobi's scowl could have scared anyone else shitless, but Deidara wasn't anyone else. He ran the words through his head before he settled on asking, "Why?"

The man's finger twitched, "I don't know. I – "

He waited, but Tobi didn't seem inclined to continue.

Deidara loathed to admit it, but seeing Tobi again felt... it felt like coming home. The feeling was so strong, that for a moment there, Deidara was sure he was suffocating.

He didn't have any regrets, but he knew that if he let Tobi go again, it'd be the biggest one in his entire life.

Deidara would never ever, not even on his death bed, _ever_ admit it out loud, but uh – well. Dammit, he sort of missed Tobi? Hell, even thinking it made him want to vomit.

"Hey, erm, Tobi?"

"Yes, senpai?"

"Want to come to my place? It's not far from here, hm. And I have spare clothes," Deidara couldn't guarantee that they'd fit, but anything was better than the state they were in right then, "It'll be just like old times, hm."

Tobi blinked, expression unchanging, but he nodded.

Deidara hadn't even realized he'd tensed in anticipation for the man's response, having expected rejection, but the small tilt of Tobi's head was a relief. 

"Cool, hm."

"Deidara-senpai?"

"I'm not your senpai anymore, Tobi, hm," he sighed, knowing full well the man wouldn't listen.

Warmth filled him at the familiarity, but Deidara ignored it. They both had clearly changed since their time in the Akatsuki, and Deidara was obviously clinging onto old memories.

He sighed, bending down to pick up the man's umbrella. Only it was knocked out his hand, and before Deidara could let out a shout in protest, Tobi's mouth met his own.

It was soft, hesitant, curious.

Deidara didn't get a chance to process any of it before the pressure was gone.

Tobi looked stricken, pulling back just enough to whisper, "Sorry."

Apology or no, Tobi's eyes were immense. The intensity in his gaze warmed Deidara up right down to his toes, "You're okay, Uchiha, hm."

He didn't think, pulling Tobi back in and grinning despite himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I literally wrote this within an hour and didn't re-read it whatsoever, so if there are sentences cut off half-way or double "the" 's anywhere, whoops. I also haven't written anything TobiDei in a solid year so this was a pleasant evening. 
> 
> I'll probably post art for the other prompts, so if you wanna check those out, my tumblr's frosty--fantasy.   
> Peace out, see ya next time.


End file.
